godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Talos
The Elemental Talos is a group of enemies in God of War: Ascension. They appear in three types: the Fire Talos, the Ice Talos, and the Thunder Talos. They are similar to the Stone and Bronze Talos in God of War III. All three are covered in heavy armor and they carry a large hammer. They are shown to be very formidable opponents to Kratos, but they receive damage in a similar way to both the Stone and the Bronze Talos and are killed in the same fashion as the two others, by getting smashed to pieces by their own gigantic hammers. Occasionally, each Talos covers itself entirely with its element (Fire, Ice, or Electricity), becoming untouchable. While in this mode, each one of them can perform a powerful special move also based on their respective elements. Types Fire Talos The Fire Talos are the first to encountered in God of War: Ascension, in the Delphi Catacombs. Their face and raster at their stomach glow red, from the fire that burns inside them. From the moment they are activated, the hammer starts glowing red. It can slam the hammer in front of its feet to make small fire explosions on the ground towards Kratos. When the Fire Talos is in its untouchable stage, it can spring into the air and plummet down to earth in a ball of flames. This type of Talos also appears in the Desert of Lost Souls, the Coliseum of Persia and the Labyrinth of Daedalus maps as an enemy of the Trial of the Gods mode of Multiplayer. In this mode, however, they are white, but keep their fiery powers and attacks and are killed in the same way as in singleplayer. Ice Talos The Ice Talos are the second to be encountered. They are only found in the Grotto. Their face glows blue when activate, just like their hammers. Same for their stomach rasters. In their untouchable mode, they can create an ice wave that comes out of their helmets and hits anything in front of them. As they smash their hammers in the ground, they create huge ice crystals growing out of it. Thunder Talos The Thunder Talos are the third and last kind to be fought and appears in Delos Landing. They replace the Fire Talos from the demo version in this level. Their face and hammers glow yellow. They can charge their hammers with electricity and dash them forward, electrocuting and pushing enemies back. His special attack in the untouchable stage is creating a thundershield around himself, damaging everyone who comes too close. Trivia *In appearance, these Taloses resemble a Greek soldier or a gladiator. *The minigame to kill them is exactly the same as the Stone and Bronze Talos. *The Elemental Talos is the second type of Talos carrying a hammer, as the Bronze Talos uses a giant club. *The elements of these Taloses are based on the Elemental Powers. **Their special attacks are also equal to the special attacks of the Champions of the Gods. The Fire Talos' attack is similar to the attack of Ares' champions', the Ice Talos' is similar to Poseidon's champions' and the Thunder Talos' is similar to Zeus' champions'. The Ice Talos and Thunder Talos also use abilities Kratos obtain on his journey, notably Poseidon Tremble and Wrath of Zeus. *According to some concept drawings, the Talos should open their visors and breath fire, ice or electricity at Kratos. This move was later scrapped. **The Ice Taloses, however, have a move in which they blow an ice wave from their helmets. However, they don't open their visors to do this. *The Elemental Talos originally would have a face under his visor, just like the Stone and Bronze Talos, but this idea was also later scrapped. *With the first footage showing the Elemental Talos, it was believed they were named Hades Talos since the resemblance they had with the Lord of the Underworld. **Ironically, of all mentors Hades is the only one without a talos representing his element. The reason why there isn't a Soul Talos in the game is unknown. Gallery Hades Talos Concept Art HD.jpg Hades Talos.jpg Thunder Talos.jpg Hades Talos 2.jpg Hades Talos 1.jpg Kratos VS Ice Talos.JPG Ice Talos VS Ice of Poseidon.jpg Kratos VS 2 Thunder Talos.JPG Taking down the Fire Talos.png Kratos VS 2 Ice Talos.jpg Elemental Talos Concept Art 1 by Anthony Jones.png Elemental Talos with Face.jpg Elemental Talos concept 4.jpg Hammer of the Elemental Talos By Anthony Jones.jpg Elemental Talos Concept Art 3 By Anthony Jones.jpg Elemental Talos Concept Art 2 By Anthony Jones.jpg Elemental Talos Juggernaut concept.JPG Elemental Talos Juggernaut trio concept.JPG Elemental Talos Juggernaut six concept.JPG Related Pages *Stone Talos *Bronze Talos Category:Monsters Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Statues Category:Greek Monsters